


Too Far

by Littlepurplething



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlepurplething/pseuds/Littlepurplething
Summary: Natsu and Happy's teasing takes it too far with Lucy. Lucy thinks there is something wrong with her but what will happen when Erza talks to them?





	Too Far

I was having a normal day at Fairy Tail, I had my morning shower and a good breakfast and I was sitting at the bar talking with Mira until Natsu would come in. He was really late today, it's almost noon and he hasn’t shown up yet. I mean I want to see if he would want to go on a job today but I kind of don’t want to see him at all. Him and Happy have been getting on my nerves and hurting my feelings. I don’t even think they know that they are doing it.   
I would need help, being carried somewhere and Natsu would just make a comment like, "You are too heavy Lucy." Many times, I would just yell at him and let it go but they have been doing it a lot more.   
Happy would have to fly me somewhere and say, "You need to lay off the fried foods Lucy, I can't keep this up for too long." After many, many comments like these I started to look in the mirror a lot. Looking at the windows of stores I walked past, and I saw what they were saying. I was getting fat but I only wore a size 8, I didn’t think that was so big. I went shopping with Levy one day and I looked at the size of her dresses and they were a size 4, maybe I was too fat.   
After that when they made their comments I would just laugh it off and move on, I didn’t want to talk about it, or yell at them because they were right. I was fat, I was too heavy for them to carry. I never asked to be carried by anyone again and when someone like Natsu or Gray would ask I would say no and walk off. I didn’t want any more comments but they wouldn’t stop. Erza would look concerned about the way I reacted, I wouldn’t yell at them anymore, but I just waved her off by saying, "I got used to it."   
Maybe I did get used to the comments because I would hear them even if Natsu or Happy weren't there. To put down whatever food I had or give it to someone else. I almost never ate the guild anymore, I would only eat at home where no one would judge or say something, I only ate fruit or vegetables now. Still, once in a while I would eat a burger or some fries and just feel eyes on me, like they wanted to say something but didn’t. I never would see anyone staring at me, I would feel people just looking and judging what I was eating.   
"Lucy." Mira said softly, I looked up at her. "Why don’t you eat anything, I haven't seen you eat today." Then she smiled softly.  
"No, I'm okay, I ate breakfast this morning." Even though it was only a piece of toast. I'll be fine, I've been doing this for a couple of months now.  
"Come on, not even some fries? I made them fresh for you." She almost looked like she was pleading with me, I'll give in, only this one time. Natsu and Happy aren't here anyway. So, I nodded and she squealed and quickly turned around to get the fries. Mira set the fries in front of me and I slowly started eating them, they were fresh and really good. I started to eat normally and continue talking with Mira and Erza.   
About half way through the fries, Natsu and Happy make their big appearance, I looked down at the fries, I really wanted them but slid them to Erza to finish. She looked at me with concern but I just turned to look at Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu, hey Happy!" I waved to them, they smiled and Natsu sat in the stood to my right while Happy sat on the counter.   
"Hey Luce!," Natsu leaned in,"Ooo, are those your fries? Of course they are, I'm taking them, you look like you’ve had enough." There he goes again with that, I just look down to my feet for a few seconds to breathe and glance back up and laugh. I didn’t want to cry in the guild, they all think I'm a crybaby anyway. Natsu was chomping away at those fries and Happy was eating a fish Mira gave him, at least he didn’t say anything this time.   
"I'm going to pick out a mission okay Natsu?" I asked timidly, he nodded in agreement.  
I wandered over to the board and let out a big sigh, I don’t think Natsu is joking anymore, he really thinks I'm fat. He's right. I picked a job that says a little village needed help with an Ogre roaming around. That seemed easy and it paid well, 500,000 jewels. I walked over to Natsu and Happy laughing and having fun.   
xxxLINExxx  
The team was on the train to the village, Erza and Gray on one side, and me, Natsu and Happy on the other, Natsu laid his head on my lap like usual so he didn’t get motion sickness. My stomach growled and Natsu just looked up at me but I was looking out the window, he was calm and not throwing up. It growled again, "geez Lucy didn’t you eat enough, I could hear your stomach from here." Happy said, he was laying on top of Natsu, who laughed along. Erza and Gray were engaged in conversation, I just sighed and continued to look out the window, I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.   
Once we arrived at the village, the leader told us where they had saw the Ogre. It was south of the village, Erza took lead in the search, Natsu found giant footprints that lead to a small cave.   
"Okay, Natsu you draw him out with your fire and Gray be on guard with an ice cage for him. Then Lucy and I will stand guard if anything goes wrong." Erza commanded. Natsu already had fire spilling from his mouth but waited for Gray to get in position on top of the cave.   
Gray nodded to Natsu, then Natsu used his fire dragon roar at the opening of the cave. The Ogre was, giant, and green. He even had a club with him, he let out a loud screech and threw his club at me. I was about to hit it with my whip and jump away but Happy flew me away from the scene holding me by the waist with his tail. "Ugh, I don’t know how long I can't hold you Lucy, you're getting really heavy."   
"Then just put me down, you asshole." I yelled at him, he looked at me with wide eyes and set me down. I really shouldn't have said that but it just came right out.   
xxxLINExxx  
The mission was over and we succeeded in winning but Happy wasn't talking to me or even looking at me. I felt bad for calling him an asshole but at the same time I wasn't. We were on the train back home and everyone was quiet, like they knew what I said. I am such an idiot, I should have apologized the second I realized what I said. Natsu wasn't even laying on my lap, he was hunched over while Gray was calling him pathetic.   
When we got back into the guild hall it was night time and I just wanted to go home. So, I did, I told the others I was too tired and went home.   
xxxLINExxx  
"Yeah I know, why would she say something like that?" Happy said to Natsu. They were talking about Lucy, Erza concluded.   
"What happened?" Erza asked Natsu. He explained everything, Happy saving Lucy and Lucy calling him an asshole. "Okay, but what did you say to her?"   
They both looked at her confused, Natsu even tilted his head. She glared at both of them, "Happy what did you say to her?" Erza commanded.   
"I only said she was heavy and I couldn’t hold her anymore." He shrugged like it was no big deal. She almost growled at them.   
"Happy! You and Natsu need to stop saying that to her, she takes that to heart and now she's starving herself. Every time you guys walk in the guild she pushes her food away, I never see her eat anymore, no one has." Natsu was about to interrupt, "I'm not finished! She always says that she eats at home but who knows how much that is. You two are destroying her self-confidence, and you two will fix it." Erza ended her speech and walked off, leaving a crying Happy and an upset Natsu.   
They both ran over to Lucy's place, in a hurry. They wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness, Natsu was so upset with himself. How could he have done this to his friend? When they got there, Lucy was writing at her desk, Happy flew right at her head and started saying 'sorry' over and over. "What is happening?" She held Happy against her chest, hugging him. "Why are you sorry?" Lucy looked down at Happy.   
"Lucy we are so sorry! We never thought you would hurt yourself like this! You aren't heavy, you are perfect and you are loving and you put up with us for being mean-" Natsu just started blurting out words and not stopping.   
"Whoa, Natsu calm down. What are you talking about?" She was getting nervous; how would they know all this? She never said anything to anyone. Lucy looked away for a moment, but Natsu pulled her chin to face him.   
"Lucy, you are not fat, we were joking and poking fun, I thought that’s what you do to people you care about. Everyone poked fun at me, I thought it was normal. I want you eating normally and being healthy again." He saw that she had lost several pounds and her clothes were loose. "You are beautiful just the way you were before." He suddenly hugged her, Lucy was stunned for a moment before she hugged him tightly. The celestial mage started to cry, what he said was so nice and genuine, She forgot that Happy was stuck between them until he started to yell at them to let go. They broke apart, only for Happy to get away and went back to hugging and Happy flew on top of Lucy's head to hug her then.   
"We are so sorry." They both said in unison. Natsu was quieter than Happy.   
"It's okay, all is forgiven." Lucy smiled at them.   
All three of them sat down for a meal that Natsu bought, as another apology, and Lucy really ate. They laughed and joked around, until it was time to sleep and Lucy let both stay but only if they sleep on the couch and not her bed. Not until midnight, Natsu walked into Lucy's bedroom with a sleepy Happy and Laid next to her and sighed when she laid her head on his chest. He was going to have to make it up to her, but right now this was fine.


End file.
